Escape from Azkaban
by HappilyBlue
Summary: Somebody escapes from Azkaban. Somebody is in danger. Why are they after him? What do they want? Set before the epilogue of DH. DH spoilers. Chapter 10 is up! tell me what you think! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Escape from Azkaban

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Prologue

Harry Apparated to Grimmauld place at the end of the day, breathless and anxious to get inside. He knocked on the door.

_Why did this have to happen now, of all times?_

He heard the locks click back and felt someone tugging at the door. He held it back. "Security questions" he said to the door.

A voice came from the other side of the door, slightly muffled "Harry this is silly-"

"Just do it Ginny"

"Alright." she said "what did you do to your aunt just before your third year?"

"I blew her up" he replied. "your turn. "What did you do on valentines day in your first year?"

There was muffled laughter from the other side of the door "I sent you a singing valentines, Alright?"

"Alright" and he let her open the door. He followed her down into the kitchen.

"Really, Harry that was unnecessary"

"No it wasn't"

"Why, What happened?" Ginny asked

"You wont like it, neither do I."

"Out with it. What have you done?"

"I didn't guard it properly" he replied

"Guard what properly?" she said, with a look of confusion

"Azkaban. Breakout"

"What!? Who?"

"Fenrir Greyback"


	2. Chapter 2

Escape from Azkaban chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked

"About two hours ago."

"Do you know how he escaped?"

"Not yet. The guards put up a fight. One of them was killed. One injured. The others are alright, if a bit shaken up."

"Were any of them…"

"Yes. Marcus Jones." he said this with regret. Marcus was a nice person, with a family. "But Greyback wasn't transformed so he will probably be ok" Harry said. He knew that she was asking if anybody got bit.

"I also had a group of aurors sent to the Hogwarts express. Kingsley thinks that Greyback will attack the train, to get revenge on the children of his enemies, just like he used to. I said I would go meet them at platform 9 ¾"

"You had better be going then, the train will be arrive in a minute" Ginny said, looking at the clock on the far wall.

"I'm going to pick Teddy up, drop him off here, then visit St. Mungos. I need to pay a visit to Marcus"

Ginny nodded, Harry checked his watch "I had better go, I will be back in a bit"

**--**

Teddy spotted Harry when he got off the train

"Hi Harry"

"Hey Ted. Did you have a good term?"

"Yeah it was alright"

"What subjects did you choose for next year?"

"I chose Care of Magical creatures, Muggle studies, and Ancient Runes"

"That's a good choice"

"You think so?"

"Yep."

A tall wizard walked over to Harry.

"Any problems?" Harry asked

"None at all"

"Thanks Chris"

"Don't mention it."

"Can you, and the rest of the team here wait until everybody is off the platform before you leave? And can you check all the compartments of the train as well? Then you may leave."

"I'm going to go to St. Mungo's and see how Marcus is"

He nodded and left to tell the rest of the team what they had to do.

--

Soon he and Teddy were walking back home.

"I know somebody who has missed you" said Harry

"Really? Who?"

"You'll see when we get home"

"Aww. Can't you tell me now?"

"We're only round the corner!"

--

They got into the house.

There was a shout of "Teddy!" and Ted was almost knocked to the floor by James, who had just hurtled down the stairs and hugged Teddy.

"James, Ted might actually want to be able to use his lungs in the near future"

"Sorry." and he let go, still beaming at him.

"Well I had better be going back to work, I'll be back for dinner"

And with that he left for St. Mungo's.

--

He found the right shop, leaned in and whispered that he was "here to see Marcus Jones"

He was admitted inside. He saw Derwent Dilys, Healer and Headmistress of Hogwarts in her portrait and gave her a thumbs up, to which she returned a smile. He was always in and out of St Mungo's. whether he had injured himself, or a member of the team. And she was always friendly.

He read the familiar sign

**Ground Floor: Artifact Accidents**(Cauldron explosion, wand-backfiring, broom crashes, etc.)

**First Floor: Creature-Induced Injuries**(Bites, stings, burns, embedded spiders, etc.)

**Second Floor: Magical Bugs**(Contagious maladies, e.g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)

**Third Floor: Potion and Plant Poisoning**(Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.)

**Fourth Floor: Spell Damage**(Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.)

And headed to the first floor.

He saw Marcus's wife sitting next to a bed. He assumed this was where Marcus was.

He looked at the bed. He barely recognised him through the bandages. He looked bad.

"How is he?" Harry asked her.

"He's alive and he's getting better. They say he will recover, but won't be quite the same. He's asleep at the moment. Have you caught the wizard who did this?"

"Not yet, but we know who it is"

"Who is it?"

He looked at her apprehensively. "I'm not going to after him, I'm not stupid"

"Greyback" He answered.

"The healers don't know what will happen to him, as he wasn't transformed at the time"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. This has only happened once before, that I know of, but he doesn't transform. Just gets a liking for rare steaks." he looked at her "He will still be able to work for us you know"

"He will?" she looked close to tears

"Of course. I wouldn't sack anybody just because of who they are. Even if he does transform every night. He will be given days after the full moon to recover as well"

"Thank you" she said "I have been given advice by the healers"

"When is the next full moon?"

"Two days. He will be put in a secure room for the night and they will monitor what happens"

"We will just have to hope for the best"

**A/N: This chapter is longer, and in my opinion, better than the first. There will be a third chapter, possibly a fourth but I don't know hoe many more after that there will be, if any at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Escape from Azkaban chapter 3

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns Harry Potter. not me.

Chapter 3

_Bill_

_How are you and the family?_

_I don't know if you heard, but when Greyback escaped, he bit one of the guards. Auror Marcus Jones. Although Greyback was not transformed at the time, and he doesn't show that he is worried, I know that he is._

_Would it be possible for you to go and talk to him?_

_If you could, I will meet you at St. Mungo's at 12:30 on Tuesday._

_If you can't, don't worry about it._

_Harry_

Bill read this letter and thought about his options. He could either talk to this guy, and make him feel better about his situation, or he could leave him to worry about it.

He found out some parchment, ink and a quill and began to write.

_Harry_

_I would like to come and talk to Marcus. I was in that situation and I know how bad it feels. The least I can do is make someone else feel better._

_I will meet you at St. Mungo's on Tuesday at 12:30, as you suggested._

_Bill_

_P.S give my love to the others._

--

12:30 Tuesday

"I'm glad you could do this Bill" said Harry as Bill walked up to him in the waiting room of St. Mungo's.

"Its not a problem" he said "Honestly. Where is he?"

"On the first floor"

Harry lead Bill up to the first floor where Marcus was.

--

He explained that when he was bitten, it was not under a full moon, and therefore, did not transform. He also explained that as they are the only two known cases, their reactions to the full moon might be different.

"Hey Marcus" said Harry "I brought a friend of mine to come and talk to you, if that's alright?

"Yeah sure, go ahead"

"I'll go upstairs and have a cup of tea, I'll be back later" said Harry

"So, what have you come to talk to me about?"

"The same thing happened to me, a few years ago."

"You were bitten by a werewolf, not on the full moon?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to you?"

"I was bitten by Greyback, back in the first war"

"Oh." he said "and you don't transform every month?"

"No. I like to eat meat a lot now"

This drew a chuckle out of the bedridden auror

Bill carried on "the scars will never heal, but I don't think you will be a werewolf"

"The healers aren't so sure"

"They have to take precautions. Just in case"

"Harry has said even if I am a werewolf, I will still be able to work"

"Well, just because a werewolf gets ill every month, doesn't mean they shouldn't be able to work" said Harry, who had just walk back in.

"Thank you" he said

Harry looked at his watch.

"I'm afraid I shall have to leave you two and get back to work" he said "I'll come back and visit you sometime"

And with that he left the two men talking.

It was only a small lie. He was going back to work, but not back to the ministry. In actual fact, he had a meeting with none other than Draco Malfoy.

--

"You're late Potter" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy

"I know, I know"

"Well, this meeting hasn't got anything to do with Greyback has it?"

"Yes. We need everything you know about him"

"Alright then. He's a werewolf, worked for Voldemort -"

Harry rolled his eyes

"- Likes to bite children and will most likely be out for revenge"

"Revenge on who?"

"His first targets, most likely, you. Your children. And that Godson of yours."

"Why him?"

"Because Greyback knows his father was a werewolf. He doesn't know that he isn't"

"Does he know where I live?"

"I don't know"

He shot out of the door. To warn people about Greyback's next moves.

"Not even a thank you!" muttered Malfoy

**--**

He apparated back home. They would all have to stay indoors for a while. Not even to go to Diagon Alley. He didn't mind it himself. He had always been in hiding. It would be tough on the rest of the family though. He would floo to Andromeda's and get her out of the house. If Greyback was looking for Teddy…

He couldn't bear thinking about it. She had been there for him at the end of the battle of Hogwarts. Andromeda was part of his family.

He would do that as soon as he got home, then he would talk to the rest of the Weasleys. He felt the old guilt come back again. If he had stopped Greyback escaping, they wouldn't have to go back into hiding.

This was going to be a long night.

--

**A/N **come on guys! 66 reads and no reviews? Press the little review button and tell me what you think! Reviews make my day happy!

There is about one or two more chapters left to go now. please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter

Escape from azkaban chapter 4

Harry apparated outside the familiar house of Andromeda and Teddy. Although Ted was currently staying at his house. He knocked at the door.

Andromeda led him into the front room "hello Harry. I must admit I am surprised to see you here, is everything alright?"

"No," he muttered "Andromeda, you need to get out of here, go to The Burrow, you will be safe there"

"Harry what's going on? Is Teddy alright?"

"I cant explain here, get yourself out of here and I will meet you at the burrow shortly"

She nodded, and went to pack a few clothes. When she came back into the room he said "I will wait here until you have gone, apparate as close to the house as you can"

"I will meet you there" she went out into the back garden and with a loud _Crack!_ she was gone.

--

He went to the burrow not long after and explained the situation with Greyback, to Arthur, Molly and Andromeda.

"You know that we will always be here if you need us, don't you?"

"Thank you Arthur" said Harry, gratefully. Inside he already knew that he was welcome at any time, but he felt that he needed to be invited.

"Its no trouble dear" said Molly

"But… will Teddy be alright there?" Andromeda asked

Harry smiled "it is a safe place. He will not be able to find us. If there is a problem, we will floo either to here, or another Weasley residence."

She nodded, and Harry shouted farewell over his shoulder, before disappearing into the night.

--

"This dinner is gorgeous Gin"

"Its only a stew"

"Its still nice" he put down his fork and wondered how to say what he needed to tell them.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked him

He sighed "I have something to tell you" he said the room at large.

Everyone went quiet.

"We have to stay indoors at all times now. Unless you are being accompanied by an adult"

"Why?" asked James

"It isn't safe at the moment. I'm sorry but you wont be able to invite any friends over this summer, or send our address out to anyone, just in case the letter gets intercepted."

"Why is this happening?" asked Teddy

"Lets go into the other room and I will tell you a story" said Harry

"Oohh, yay I love stories" squealed Lily as the children all hurried off to the other room.

Ginny looked at him.

"Don't worry, I will make it child friendly" and dodged as she swatted his arm.

"You go on ahead I will be there in a few seconds" she said and set the dishes to wash themselves.

--

He sat in the big armchair in the corner, with his children all sat around him.

"Once upon a time there was a bad man. This man liked to hurt people. He liked to hurt people for fun. He also had a lot of followers, people who believed that what he was doing was right.

"If this man wanted somebody to be hurt, he would do everything he could to make sure that he was hurt. Sometimes he would get one of his followers to do the hurting for him.

"But what-" said James

"Shush!" said Al

"If a letter was written to someone, telling them where they lived, or where they were meeting their friends. If that letter was read by one of these followers, before the person it was sent to read it, then that follower would know where that person was going.

"That would make it easier for the person to get hurt. Which is why we have to be careful what we say, or what we write down."

He said this mainly for teddy's benefit. Teddy and James were old enough to understand, but to Al and Lily, it was just a story.

Al yawned hugely.

"Bed-time" said Ginny. Harry jumped. He had not heard her come into the room. "come on James, Al, Lily"

"I'm going to go to bed as well I think" said Teddy.

And the six of them trudged up the stairs to bed. Ginny sorted out the younger ones, while Harry took care of the older ones.

"Night Ted" he called as he shut his bedroom door.

--

Ginny was taking a hot bath and Harry was sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, when he heard the door creak open.

Teddy shuffled in, wearing his blue dressing gown over his striped pyjamas.

Harry looked over to him. "what's the matter Teddy-bear?"

"I can't sleep"

"Was it because of that story I told you earlier?"

He nodded.

"Come and sit down and we will talk about it"

--

**A/N: sorry about the delay. The story has nearly finished now. Am I getting any better at writing? I hope so, but I need people to tell me how I'm doing, if I'm doing bad, if I'm doing well. **

**Please review? They make me happy. All reviews are fully appreciated and taken into account.**


	5. Chapter 5

EFA Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Dedicated to DracosDefender for reviewing.**

Ted came and sat on the chair opposite Harry.

"Whats the matter?"

"Was it all true? I mean, were things really that bad? Did people actually hurt each other for fun? Did they actually read letters?"

"I will tell you the truth, and it is yes. But you must be aware that these things haven't happened for years."

"Did it ever happen to you?" he asked curiously.

Harry hesitated before answering "yes"

"I'm scared"

"Its okay to be afraid. Everyone gets afraid at one point"

"But I don't feel brave"

"You cannot be brave if you are not afraid" said Harry

"What do you mean?"

"Whats Uncle Ron's biggest fear?"

"Spiders" he answered immediately.

"If I went and picked up a spider, I am not afraid of them, so im not being brave. Uncle Ron would think I was brave because he is afraid. He would be brave if he picked it up himself. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

After a long pause he said "will Greyback hurt me if he finds me?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" he ruffled teddy's hair up "he cannot get in here, and he cannot see inside, through the windows. There will always be someone to look after you kid"

"Feel better?" harry said

"Yes a bit. Im going to go back to bed now"

"Okay. You just shout if you want something okay?"

"Okay" Teddy said walking out of the room.

Harry looked down at his coffee, which had gone cold, walked over to the sink, and poured it away.

--

Early in the morning, he set off for St Mungo's. he needed to check on Marcus and his family.

"They say he does much better now. Although the full moon is tonight. Im worried about him" said Marcus' wife Sophie, who had their small daughter Angela sat on her knee.

"If there's something I know about Marcus, I know that he is strong"

He stirred on the bed, and opened his eyes.

"Hello Marc" harry said

"'lo"

"Well I had better leave you be. I don't want to intrude"

"Wait" called a voice. Harry turned around "what about my job?"

He smiled "it will still be waiting for you when you are ready to come back"

"Even if… I'm a …"

"Yes. You don't have to come back straight away, or go into combat if you don't want to. When you are ready. That is if you still want it?"

"Of course. Thank you"

And with that Harry left the room. So that Marcus could spend some time with his wife and daughter.

--

Today was his day off, he and Teddy went to do their traditional time alone. He did that with each of his children. Took them out individually.

They used floo powder to get to the leaky cauldron. Harry went first, while Ginny watched Teddy take the floo from the other side. Harry waved to Hannah while he was waiting for Teddy to come.

In a woosh of green flames teddy was stood right next to him.

"Okay kid, where do you want to go today?"

"Everywhere!"

Harry laughed and lead him through to the back. He tapped the wall with his wand, remembering his first time watching the wall melt away.

They first went into Quality Quidditch supplies, where they looked at all the brooms for sale and Harry told Teddy about some of the Quidditch matches he had played. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe that he nearly swallowed the snitch in his very first match, but laughed anyway.

Next they went to buy sweets. They didn't buy to many. The thought of what Aunt Hermione might say to them about rotting teeth stopped them from going overboard.

Then they went into Florish and Blotts, where Teddy wanted the next book in the series he was collecting.

After lunch, they sat and ate lunch at the Fortesque ice cream shop. Run by the younger brother of Florean.

Last of all they went to weasleys wizard weezes. There was a woman called verity at the till, and Uncle george was stacking shelves and chatting to customers. He saw Harry and Teddy and waved jovially.

Harry pretended not to notice as George tried to sneak some Decoy Detonators into Teddy's hand.

It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon when they left to get a drink in the leaky cauldron.

The two of them were chatting merrily on the way back. Neither of them noticed the dark shadow that crept up the alleyway just behind them.

**A/N**: **oooohhhh another cliffy! What is the shadow I wonder? There was going to be another ending but this meant that this chapter would be twice as long so I have split it into another chapter. **

**There will be just two more chapters to go now I think. There might be more. But definitely at least two more. The next chapter should be up quiet quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you to all my reviewers so far! DracosDefender and merodeadores4ever! thanks!**

**disclaimer: i dont own harry potter, any of the characters or anything. **

CHAPTER 6

They got to the leaky cauldron, which was nearly empty, and ordered drinks. Because it wasn't busy, they talked to Hannah and Neville for a while. It was really weird talking to Neville at school, because there he was known as Professor Longbottom. After two years he still hadn't really got used it.

They talked about old times. It was quiet interesting. He found out more about his dad from Neville. His dad had apparently given Neville the idea to turn a boggart into the old potions master and then gave him his grandmothers clothes. After the Potions teacher had said something horrible to him.

Teddy liked his parents. He had never heard anything bad about them. He had his mums metamorphmagi ability, and her clumsiness. But he had his dads calm and patient personality.

He had been told about the great battle of Hogwarts. Not in great detail, because his Gran and uncle Harry had told him that he wasn't old enough. He knew that they died to make the world a better place, but he still sometimes missed them.

The talk had turned to the war. Ted listened with interest.

"Well, the four of us were all orphaned during the war." said Hannah.

Neville thought. "yeah I suppose we were"

There was an odd silence. Teddy traced his finger over the grain in the wood, watching a spider wind its way up the doorframe.

"Well Ted, its quite late, we had better be going home." and he clapped his hand on Teddy's shoulder. He paid Hannah and Neville for the drinks, and for the floo powder to travel home. The stools scraped noisily across the floor, and they headed towards the fireplace.

"Uncle Harry" Teddy began.

"Yes Teddy, what is it?"

"Will you tell me about the wars? The first one and the second? I don't really understand"

Harry thought about this "maybe when you're older" he ruffled Ted's hair with his hand. "Come on, lets go home"

"Okay"

Harry shouted "Grimmauld Place!" and the two of them disappeared into the green flames.

Nobody paid any notice to the dark figure sat in the corner of the bar.

--

They spun out into the dimly lit kitchen of Grimmauld place.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yep! We had a great time!" Teddy then went on to talk about all the shops they had visited, and the people he had seen.

The door creaked quietly open, and a small, black ruffle-haired head peered around the door. James had come down the stairs to see what was going on.

"James what are you doing up?" Ginny asked him.

"Can't sleep" he muttered as he came into the room, clad in his blue striped pyjamas. He went and sat on Ginny's lap. She picked him up.

"Come on, lets get you back to bed, will a bedtime story help you get to sleep?"

James nodded and rested his head on Ginny's shoulder as the walked back towards the staircase. Teddy followed to put his things in his room, and Harry was left alone in the kitchen.

He went to help himself to a drink of butterbeer, and he noted how eerily quiet it was, as his footsteps echoed across the kitchen.

Suddenly, a stream of silver whooshed past him, and solidified into what Harry recognised as Hannah's patronus. It spoke.

_We need help at the leaky cauldron!_

He recognised the panic in her voice, before it disintegrated.

He grabbed a quill, parchment and ink from the table, wrote a hasty note to Ginny and disapperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

He apparated into the room with a _pop!_.

The noise was incredible, it sounded as if there was a right riot going on. Furniture was being thrown about the room, curses were flying here there and everywhere. In the middle of the room, was Neville, trying to fight off a werewolf.

Harry fired a stunning curse at the werewolf from behind Neville who hadn't noticed Harry arrive through all the commotion.

"Nice of you to drop in!" shouted Neville.

They were sending curse after hex at the werewolf, dodging, the chairs and tables that had fallen into disarray, but to no avail. They had stumbled over them several times as the were moved about the room.

"Where's Hannah?"

"Gone to secure the guest rooms, and get them to safety"

The werewolf growled as a spell narrowly missed it.

Neville took a step backwards and stumbled over a chair that had been lying behind him. He flew back, just as a stunning spell had been fired.

Harry watched as the spell shot upwards as he fell. it hitting one of the lights and exploded. The force of this explosion sent Harry and Neville to the ground, small shards of hot glass cutting and burning their skin.

It made no noticeable difference in the werewolf's willingness to fight against them though.

It was finally hit with _Stupefy!_ fired by the two of them at the same time. The joint effort and power of two spells, brought it down.

Neville wiped a hand across his brow, which was bleeding, and looked around. Harry could feel blood on his own face. The place was a mess. Chairs were damaged and strewn haphazardly across the room, tables were all over the place.

Hannah came down the stairs before they had managed to clean up the mess they had made. Her face went deathly pale when she saw the state of them. Small cuts and burns covered their faces and bare arms, sometime during the battle they had both rolled their sleeves up, leaving their arms exposed. Neville smiled at her. She ran over to him and hugged him, ignoring his wince of pain.

The stunned werewolf, stirred slightly in the corner. As the sun began to rise, it started to transform back into a person.

**A/N: it has been a while since i last updated this, so please tell me what you think! i love to hear your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter. okies?**

**A/N: i am sorry sorry sorry that i have not updated. a mixture of lots of homework, computer problems, and things like that. i hope to update more quickly next time, but i cant promise anything. but im back for now, and the next chapter to The Next Quidditch World Cup will be up shortly. but to make up for it, this chapter is longer than i usually write! nearly 1000 words. i normally write about 800.**

**im sorry about this chapter its not really all that great. but anyway, please R+R! no matter how bad a story is, i still like to hear from my readers!**

EFA CHAPTER 7

The stunned werewolf, stirred slightly in the corner. As the sun began to rise, it started to transform back into a person.

It was Greyback.

He staggered upright, blood dripped from his mouth. Neville aimed a curse at him, but missed by mere millimetres. Harrys own curse hit him square in the chest. He bound him with ropes from his wand. "that should keep him there!" he muttered out to nobody in particular.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, turning to both Neville and Hannah.

"I would ask the same about you two!" Hannah replied with a stern voice. It was true, as Harry examined them.

"I'll be alright Hannah, I've dealt with worse"

"They aren't bites are they?" she asked, her face paling, horrified at the idea.

"No, just bits of glass" Neville told her, pointing to the broken light, though her face did not loose its worried expression.

"I'm going to have to get going, with him" - he jerked his thumb towards Greyback in the corner - "but if you need a hand clearing up…"

"We should be fine, thanks Harry"

He walked over to where Greyback was lying, careful not to trip or tread on anything. He looked at Greyback with disgust. This was the man that had bitten people whether it was a full moon or not. He caused Remus, and so many others so much pain during their childhood, he was the one who had savaged Bill and Marcus, and had now finally been caught.

He levitated Greyback up with his wand, and began to move him across the room. Not caring if he bumped him against any fallen furniture.

Once he had gotten Greyback where he wanted him, he looked over at Hannah and Neville. It looked like She had gotten Neville to let her take a look at the wounds on his face. He could see him wincing as she poked and prodded at the cuts in his skin. She took him by the wrist and pulled him over to a chair.

"Lean your head back" she said "so I can get this glass out"

She conjured a pair of tweezers.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as she prodded his face.

"Keep still!" she said sternly.

"I cant, it stings like mad!"

She tried a couple more times. "I cant get it out if you wont sit still!"

Despite how tired he felt, this drew a chuckle out of Harry. They looked over towards him, with enquiring looks on their faces.

"Its nothing don't worry about it" he tried to reassure them, but the smile he had did not entirely convince them. He knew the same fate awaited him when he got home. But that wasn't what made him smile. It was the fact that he knew how much they both worried and cared about each other, and it was obvious.

He felt Greyback shift slightly. Panicking, he turned to where he had left him. His fist came flying through the air, and smacked him directly on the nose, sending him reeling backwards and knocking him to the floor.

Pain shot through him as he felt the bone break, and blood came pouring down his face.

Greyback made a dash for the fireplace, threw something in. the flames roared green, and he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry swore.

He staggered upright, trying to stem the blood flowing from his nose by putting his sleeve to his face. Which was adding to blood he had gained from the battle.

He turned to Neville and Hannah. "What happened after I left?" he asked them through the sleeve of his robes, with a hint of desperation in his slightly muffled voice.

He abandoned the use of his sleeve as a bandage as it was spreading the blood onto his arm as well. He would heal it himself later.

"Well," began Hannah "I was clearing the empty glasses from the tables as you know, and there was a person with his hood up, Neville went to go and talk to him, as he walked over to him, the man stood up and walked to the window, throwing up his cloak as he went. He opened the curtains and revealed the full moon. That was when he transformed. I rushed up the stairs to get the guests out safely, and cast the patronus to you. You know the rest."

"Thank you" he said. What she told him troubled him. It sounded as if they were deliberately targeted. He apparated home, to apologize for leaving so late and without warning, before he headed to the ministry to report what had happened to them all.

"Episkey!" he said pointing his wand at his face. He felt the He sighed in relief "If ever you need any help, just call"

They smiled in response, as he apparated out of the leaky cauldron, heading for home, where he would likely get the same treatment as Neville did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He apparated to the end of his street, and walked swiftly towards number 12. He was receiving quite a few strange looks from people passing by.

He ran up the steps towards the front door of Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door.

"Harry is that you?" came the slightly muffled voice of Ginny.

"well if I'm a death eater im not going to say no am I?"

"Alright smarty. What did you do to your aunt just before your third year?"

"I blew her up. What did you do on valentines day in your first year?"

"I sent you a singing valentines"

She opened the door and gasped.

**A/N: i am not very happy with this chapter, so tell me what you think. they even made the review button nice and big. pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so so so sorry for this long wait in update! Please dont hurt me! Its here now!**

**Discaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. **

EFA Second Chapter 8

He stood there on the step outside the front door. "What?!" he asked her urgently "What's the matter?"

The stunned look on Ginny's face didn't leave, and her hair was falling out of her loosely tied ponytail. She was still wearing her pyjamas. "What's the matter with me? More like what's the matter with you!" she said, grabbing his shoulder and steering inside.

He felt her hand on his back, pushing him towards the kitchen. It was then that he remembered that he had fixed his broken nose, but he still had blood and glass in his face. "Gin its really not as bad as it looks" he explained as she steered him down the corridor. "I cast a charm so that it doesn't hurt. I didn't have time to do anything else"

"You come home at the crack of dawn, your face covered in blood and you tell me not to worry about it?" She pulled him across the cold, dimly lit kitchen and sat him down in a chair. She turned around to get her wand, and Harry tried to sneak off.

"Don't you dare move!" she said, and Harry froze in a half-stood position. Ginny spun around and conjured a pair of tweezers. Deciding that it would be best to let Ginny heal him, and knowing that he really had no other choice, he grimaced and sat down on the chair.

--

He went into work straight after Ginny had healed him, to report his sighting of Greyback to Kingsley, who was controlling the investigation into Greybacks escape.

He walked across the corridor, towards Kingsley's office, the sound of his shoes echoing on the floor. People called out to him as he passed, to which his response was to just give a friendly wave of acknowledgment. He got to Kingsley's office and knocked on the door.

Kingsley's deep, friendly voice called out to him "come in!"

He grasped the handle and the door opened silently. The wooden floor reflected the light that was coming from the lamp situated on the desk, which was covered in different papers. Kingsley was sat behind the desk.

"Kingsley! Greyback attacked the Leaky cauldron last night, I got there but somehow he managed to escape"

"The Leaky Cauldron?" he asked, confirming. He stood up and glanced at a map, covered in little red pins. He picked up another and placed it on London, where the Leaky Cauldron was.

"Yes. Luckily nobody was hurt though"

"I shall get someone over there to get a full statement off Neville and Hannah" he said shuffling some papers, "meanwhile, his main targets are your children, and Teddy, I have set up protection for the other families who may be targeted, your new task is to protect your family"

"Yes sir!" he said, and walked briskly out of the door. Kingsley followed him and called some Aurors, presumably to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

--

About half an hour later, as it was still fairly early, Ginny made a start on cooking breakfast, humming to herself as she gathered the pots and pans for the bacon and eggs. Suddenly a tawny owl flew in through the open window and landed gracefully onto the table.

"A bit early for post isn't it?" Ginny commented as Harry walked over to the owl.

He untied the letter and glanced at the front. He didn't recognise the handwriting. The owl stared at him with its amber eyes as he read.

Dear Mr Potter

I have good news! Marcus is not a werewolf! Not a full werewolf anyway. He just gets these huge headaches, and a craving for raw meat. He is planning to return to work as soon as the Healers say he is fit enough.

Yours,

S. Jones.

Harry smiled at her words.

"Good news I hope?" Ginny asked, spotting the smile on his face.

"Marcus isn't a full werewolf" he told her, and her face lit up.

"That's great!" she said. They were a nice family, and they didn't deserve what had happened. The smell of burning bacon caught her attention, and she rushed over to the cooker, and began turning everything off.

He found out a quill and inkpot and began to write back.

Dear Mrs Jones

We were all very pleased to hear about the state of Marcus's condition. He is a strong person, and during his recovery time I know he will be sorely missed by most of the team. After he has recovered, I will give him a few days to spend with his family, and when he returns to work, he will be doing light work, until he full recovers. He will be able to get a few days off every month if he needs it.

I may drop in later if I have time.

If not, I wish you all well

Yours Sincerely,

Harry Potter.

He fastened it to the owls leg, which promptly flew back out of the window it had arrived through. He watched it fly off into the distance.

--

Teddy was the first one to make it down to breakfast. He came into the kitchen still bleary eyed, his hair was messy and turquoise in colour. His slippers scuffled across the floor as he made his way to the table.

Harry joined Ginny at the kitchen counter, and busied himself with the kettle, while Ginny walked past and placed a rack of toast and some butter down at the table in front of Teddy. She went back to retrieve the knives and plates while Harry brought the eggs and bacon.

The smell of the bacon must have woken the other potter children, as three of them came into the kitchen all at the same time, all in varying stages of alertness. Harry could have sworn James was sleepwalking.

--

The sound of shouting and arguing from upstairs was heard by Harry and Ginny. Again.

"What can they be arguing about now?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Ginny grinned at him "they're kids" she said "and they have me and my brothers for relatives. They are bound to be argumentative"

They were sat there listening to the argument above them, when there was a sudden smashing sound, and suspiciously, the arguing stopped. Through the quiet the could hear feet scampering away from the scene of the crime.

"I wonder what they broke this time" Ginny sighed "I'll go and repair it" she stood up, slipped her slippers back onto her feet, and traipsed upstairs as quietly as she could to catch them unawares.

This was an extremely difficult feat, as the stairs creaked at every slight movement, and she didn't usually have the patience to go slowly.

The step creaked loudly, and she heard the sound of several people running around upstairs, presumably away from the scene of the crime. She put her hand on the shiny black banister and listened out, to catch them out.

As she continued up the staircase to the first landing, she spotted what had created the smashing noise. A large vase lay in pieces on the ground.

She looked up and saw a small, black haired head peer around the corner and quickly withdraw.

"I know you are there James" she said "I can see you"

His hands behind his back, and his head down, he came shuffling back from around the corner and into view looking rather guilty.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"The vase broke" he said, obviously trying to avoid answering the question.

"I can see that but how did it break?" she asked him gently but firmly, and this time she new she would get the right answer.

"I dropped it" he told her. Seemingly still avoiding having to answer truthfully.

Deciding that she did not want to know what he had been doing that made him need to pick it up in the first place, she waved her wand and the vase repaired itself. "right, next time just tell me the truth ok? and don't break anything else and play nicely with the others ok?"

His face lit up "okay!" he said brightly, and scampered off back down the dark corridor.

She sighed and headed back down the stairs.

--

The sound of an explosion sounded from downstairs.

**A/N: This was a long chapter, was it good? Bad? Please let me know what you think? Should I carry on with this? Please read and review, I always try to read and review the stories of my own reviewers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: love it but dont own it. its not mine ok? **

EFA Chap 9

Previously:

His face lit up "okay!" he said brightly, and scampered off back down the dark corridor.

She sighed and headed back down the stairs.

--

The sound of an explosion and loud voices sounded from downstairs.

--

Knowing that this could not be a good thing, she hurried downstairs, once again trying not to make a noise.

She peered around the corner of the banister, she recognised Harry's voice, and another that she knew to be Greyback's, having had the misfortune to have heard him once before.

"You are not taking out your revenge on us or anybody else! It ends tonight" she heard Harry say.

She realised what Greyback was here to do, swiftly and silently she ran back up the stairs. She heard spells being fired. Whether they were being aimed at her or not, whether it was Harry or Greyback, she didn't know. And she wasn't about to pause to find out.

She got Lily and Albus out of their bedrooms and Teddy came out of his room to see what the commotion was about.

She whispered hurriedly, "Teddy, get your wand, and take Albus and Lily up to the top bedroom. Defend yourself with whatever defensive spell you can think of. I will join you in a moment with James. Wait for me there."

He nodded and began treading softly up the stairs with the two young children. She needed to get James out of his room, which was on the floor below. Albus's room was also on the floor below, but he was playing with Lily in her room at the time.

She heard smashing and crashing noises coming from the downstairs rooms, and she longed to go down there and help, but she couldn't go down until she knew that the children were out of harms way.

She crept along the corridor and slipped into James's room. He seemed to realise that something was wrong because he went with her without kicking up a fuss, not something that would usually happen.

She crept quietly along the stairs, although this was not particularly needed, as curses had begun flying everywhere. She was scared, but tried not to let it show because of James.

She turned to look behind her, but almost immediately wished that she hadn't. It was almost like a form of grotesque firework display going on, it lit up the whole staircase in an array of multi-colours. It made Ginny feel sick to the stomach. She turned back around to see the pale face of James, going up the stairs. A large BANG from one of the curses shook the floor, and dust rained down upon them as they hurried up the stairs. The lights lit up the elf heads in greens and reds, which made them look rather like sinister looking muggle gargoyles.

Moving faster and further up the staircase, the lights were dimmer, and the noise not so loud. She and James made it to the room where she had told Teddy and the others to hide out, relatively unharmed. She opened the door with a loud creak, and ducked as a spell hit her.

Teddy gasped "I'm so sorry" he said, rushing over to her "I thought that you were someone else"

"Its alright Ted," Ginny explained "there was no damage done, and you weren't to know who was on the other side. Although we need to get out of here sharp-ish."

She hurriedly walked across the faded carpet of the dark room and found a pot of floo powder on the dusty mantelpiece. Even though they were on the top floor, the battle could still be heard raging around several floors below them.

"Right, go to Bills house" she said, handing out the floo powder "its shell cottage remember"

"Aren't you coming mum?" James asked. He was concerned about his dad enough as it was, let alone both his parents.

"Yes I'm going to follow you and make sure you all get there in one piece." she explained, hurrying them along.

Teddy went first, the green flames momentarily lighting up the whole of the room in a dark green colour, making the very room look sinister. It added a sense of peril to the atmosphere. This was probably influenced by the ricocheting sounds of curses bouncing off the walls downstairs. She made sure that the rest of the children, James, Albus and Lily, followed Teddy to Bill's house quickly, so to be out of the danger zone.

When all 4 of the children had gone through, she herself took some floo powder, with great difficulty, and dropped in into the fireplace, shouting "Shell Cottage!" and with a swooping sensation in her stomach, she came to a halt in Bill's kitchen. It was smaller, but well lit, with a weathered table in the corner.

A red-headed man came over to her as soon as she came out of the fireplace and before she had even taken a breath, gathered her up in a big hug.

"Bill" she said, hugging him back. She tapped him on the shoulder "Bill, I cant breathe"

With hesitation, he released her, but almost immediately asked a million questions. "what happened? Are you alright? Where's Harry? Wh-"

"I can answer your questions later, but right now Harry is in the middle of being attacked by Greyback and he needs help"

"Hang on…." he said "what did I send you back when I first went over to Egypt?"

"It was a … a miniature pyramid. wasn't it?"

He smiled. "sorry just had to check. I'm going over right now. Don't follow." She understood exactly why not too follow, but she was not at all keen on being left behind - again.

He took the floo off the side and shouted "Grimmauld place!" and he was gone. Unlike at Grimmauld place however, the green flames looked friendlier, rather than sinister. She took a place at the table to wait.

At that moment, little Louis bounced into the kitchen, and, upon noticing Ginny, walked over to her, and sat at the table on the seat opposite her.

"Hello Aunty Ginny." he said, picking at a knot in the wood of the table.

"Hello Louis. Where are the others?" she asked him.

"Well Lily, Dommie and Vicky are playing with some dolls" he said with a disgusted look on his face, "And Teddy and me and James and Albus wanted to see if we was allowed out to play?"

"I'm sure mummy wouldn't mind if you went out and stayed in the garden."

His face lit up "Okay!" and ran off to tell the others about his success in getting them outside.

A few minutes passed, and horrible thoughts were going through her mind about what could be happening, she dare not go there herself, mainly because both Harry and Bill would give her a lecture about putting herself purposefully in danger, and also because she needed to be there for her children.

She could hear the sounds of children laughing, from the garden, and smiled at the childhood innocence. She felt the sun on her face through the window as she waited. She could not go out and enjoy it until she knew what had happened.

She did not know how long she had waited, but suddenly the flames in the fireplace, turned green again, and Bill walked up to her with a strange look on his face.

"Ginny" he said, she could feel a lump rise in her throat, "They aren't there. The house was empty"

**A/N: dun dun duuuun!! tell me what you think! im not very happy with this chapter, it seems kind of waffly. i had actually planned to end the story at this chapter, but i couldnt. i had to carry on. **

**REVIEWS MAKE IT WORTH WRITING MORE!! i love to hear what people think, whether its good or bad. thank you to all those that have reviewed so far. **

**i know the earlier chapters are not very good, but when the story is finnished, or maybe sooner if i get time, i will re-do them, because they are aweful. **

**i am stuck for ideas on my other story The Next Quidditch World Cup, so if anyone has any ideas i would love to hear them! and also part 2 of Teddy's Lullaby, will be posted up as soon as i am finnished editing. **

**if you review this story, i will review a story of yours, and if you want you can pick the story you want me to review, i dont know that much about other series, but i'll still review it! please please please review? **


	10. Chapter 10

EFA Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Dispite what you may think, I dont own Harry Potter or any characters, places, names, etc. **

Previously: She did not know how long she had waited, but suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green again, and Bill walked up to her with a strange look on his face.

"Ginny" he said, she could feel a lump rise in her throat, "they aren't there, the house was empty"

--------------------------------

She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She was vaguely aware of someone, maybe Bill, helping her to her seat. She was handed a cup of tea, but was unable to do anything except stare at it.

"Ginny" Bill called, but it sounded distant she felt him shake her shoulder. "Ginny!" his voice was louder, and she was able to take in her surroundings.

"What-" she croaked. She had tried to ask "what happened" but her voice wouldn't let her. Bill understood though.

"Let me tell you what happened…."

----------------------------------

Bills POV

Bill was in the kitchen, sat at the table in the sunlight, enjoying his day off work and listening to the sounds of his children playing noisily up stairs. He gazed out the window, you could just about see the sea. Suddenly he saw the whole kitchen light up in emerald green, in the reflection of the glass.

He turned around cheerfully to see Teddy, pulling up his niece Lily, from the floor. His expression quickly turned to shock as he saw the look on their faces. The kitchen lit up green again, and Albus and James joined them, with the same expression. It was a mixture of confusion and fear. Then he saw Ginny come through, with the same blank, panicked face.

Without thinking, he pulled her into a giant bear hug. He felt her arms weakly hug him back. After a few moments he felt her tap him on the back, "Bill I cant breathe"

He let her go, but couldn't hold the flow of questions. With the mess they all looked they were in, it was difficult not to be concerned, especially knowing that there was an escaped convict on the loose.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where's Harry? Wh-" he couldn't hold back, he was about to say "What's going on?" before he was cut off by Ginny answering the very question he was about to ask.

"I can answer your questions later, but right now Harry is in the middle of being attacked by Greyback and he needs help." She stuttered her answer out, almost as if she was forced to say it, or not really wanting to think about it.

He thought about it for a second. He was a target. He was the one that got away. This could be all a trap to set him up. Or to draw him away from his family. He asked her a question only she would know the answer to. After all, he sent her that pyramid because she was on her own while the others were at Hogwarts. He had told her to keep it to herself because he hadn't sent the others anything and they were bound to get jealous.

"Hang on, what did I send you when I first went over to Egypt?" he asked her.

"It was a … a miniature pyramid. wasn't it?" she asked.

Bill also caught the fact that she was asking him to verify it, which was the security question he had to answer. Both knew the answer quite clearly, they were the only ones who did, and if either got it wrong then they knew something was off.

He smiled at their subtlety, "sorry just had to check. I'm going over right now. Don't follow." she nodded, and he knew she understood. He didn't want her to follow because of a couple of reasons. 1. He still saw her as his baby sister and didn't want her to get hurt, 2. He thought that if she followed, then the children, particularly Lily, (who, being still young, was quite attached to her mother) would follow her and he didn't want them in danger. The third reason, was horrible to think about, the reason was that he didn't know what he would find when he got there.

He strode over to the fireplace, took some floo powder, and shouted "Grimmauld Place."

The green flames flickered around him at full speed, but did burn. He closed his eyes as he spun around and around, and, with an abrupt halt, he stopped. He shoved his hands up towards the top of the fireplace to prevent himself from falling, and, once the green flames died down, looked around.

At first he thought that something had gone wrong with the floo network. It was so dark, and barely recognisable, that he had to light his wand. Whispering "Lumos" the end of his wand lit up, and he stepped quietly further out and looked around. Dust was flying everywhere, it was like a demolition zone, or something along those lines. He recognised the table, knocked over to one side and pushed against the corner of the room, and he instantly knew that he was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

He stood and listened out for the sound of any kind of movement in the house. He lifted his wand and whispered "Homonum Revelio!"

Nothing happened. He did not feel relived though. The spell only told him if there was anybody in the house, it did not reveal things such as, he dared think the word, bodies. He shuddered. He hated to think of Harry like that. He had seen it once before, or so he had thought, but back then, Harry had only been pretending.

He went through the whole kitchen, then continued upstairs to the main hallway. He looked up the stairs, and could see that doors were swinging off hinges, broken pieces of goodness knows what scattered the floor. The worst part was when he got onto the main landing. A huge dark pool of liquid was saturating into the carpet. The smell and sight of it made him feel sick to the stomach.

Well whoever it was, was no longer there. So he decided to search the rest of the house. He examined every room on every floor. At first, some of the rooms were worse, as badly trashed about as the kitchen was, but as he got further away from the kitchen, there was less and less damage.

He felt strange as he looked in one of the spare bedrooms. It was the exact room that he had stayed in, all those years ago, when the house still belonged to Sirius. The bed had been over turned, feathers littered the floor.

He did not find Harry, or Greyback, or any kind of life in the house at all, but continued his search. He did not know how long he had searched for, but he looked in every nook and cranny for some sign or clue that would tell him exactly what went on in the house, and what happened to his brother.

He had tipped the house upside down and back again, cast every revealing spell and charm he knew, and still found no trace, other than the blood, of Harry. He could not even be sure that that was Harry's blood on the floor. With his track record, it could quite as easily be Greybacks.

He thought about what to do next. Harry nor Greyback was in the house, and he felt horrible to be the one to have to break the news to Ginny. And to the kids. Especially Teddy. Harry was like a father to him, he had already lost his real parents, did he have to be the one to tell him he'd lost another?

Bill knew that it wasn't clear what had happened, Harry could quite easily be perfectly ok. But at this moment, there was no way of knowing for sure, and he'd rather it be him to break it, than some ministry official. That would be so much worse.

He didn't know what to do. Harry was his brother, his mum had took him in every summer, and sometimes over Christmas, treated him like another son. When he and Ginny began dating, he did not get the 'protective-older-brother-syndrome'.

He went into the nearest undamaged room, and grabbed the floo powder off the mantelpiece. He lit a fire with his wand, and shouted "Shell Cottage!" as he threw the powder into the flames.

He had less control this time, and tumbled out of the fireplace into the kitchen. He saw Ginny, and composed his expression. "Ginny" he said gently, she looked like she was about to cry. But he had to tell her. She had to know. "They aren't there. The house was empty"

-----------------------------------

"That's what happened." he hadn't of course, told her all of his thoughts and feelings, to spare hers, but had described what he had seen.

He hugged her close and allowed the reality of the situation to settle in. "I have to go and report this, but I don't want you on your own. Can you go to mum's with the kids? She would really love that you know."

She nodded, just as Teddy bounded in from outside. "is everything alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Ginny cleared her throat, "no its not at the moment, but I'm sure it will be. Could you go back outside and get the others in? we are going to The Burrow for a while."

He nodded in reply and bounded back out the door to bring the others in.

Ginny had told him a bit of the truth, because she knew what it was like, being told that everything was perfectly fine when it quite obviously wasn't. she just didn't spare him any details.

----

As Bill predicted, Molly was ecstatic about having lots of children in the house again. "now you lot have all moved out the place is way too quiet. I don't like it. It reminds me of when Fred and George were planning something."

Ginny smiled weakly as Molly went to go and make some tea. Teddy was sitting next to Ginny, as "he didn't feel like playing games anymore" She could see it in his face, he was worried and scared.

She put an arm around him. "you don't have to be scared honey, Greyback won't get you while you're here"

He looked at her "that's what you said about Grimmauld place, but he got there didn't he? that's not what I was worried about anyway."

"What were you worried about? You can tell me anything."

"I was worried about Harry. He's not at home. And you don't know where he is."

Ginny looked at him oddly and slightly disapprovingly.

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" he explained quickly "I saw Bill leave, and guessed he had gone to Grimmauld Place. When I saw him come back alone, I didn't really think anything of it until you brought us here."

"Why did bringing you here make you think something was wrong?" Ginny asked, genuinely curious.

"People feel safer when they are at home. And this is your home, because you had some good times here and this is where you grew up." he said, looking down at his hands.

Ginny was stumped. It was a grown up, well reasoned and true answer, and also, he looked like Remus so much when he said it, she really didn't know what to say. She put her hand on his shoulder.

At that moment, a large tawny owl appeared at the window, and she instinctively knew that this was no ordinary delivery.

She walked over to the window, and let the owl in, which dropped a letter on the table. With shaking hands, she picked it up, opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mrs Potter, …….._

**A/N: so what do you think? worth updating again? **

**I'll review a story of your choice if you review mine. promise? **

**Please let me know what you think. REVIEWS ARE FOOD FOR IMAGINATION! please dont let it starve! :(**


	11. Chapter 11

HEY!

I am sorry for the lack of updates! i have been extremely busy this year.

I have been going through my stories, and have realised how shockingly bad this is. So as of now i will slowly be going through each chapter, editing and improving them, as well as getting to work on new chapters!

i could really use some fresh ideas for new chapters and to help improve old ones, so if you have any i would love to hear them! just send me an email or a review and i will get right on it!

as always, review mine and i will review one of yours! :)


End file.
